


Our Own

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Apartment, Cute, Fluff, IKEA, KFC, M/M, Moving In Together, and woojin like deco, it's just fluff, soft, there isnt much to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chan and Woojin finally got to move in together
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin
Kudos: 17





	Our Own

The day finally arrived, the day Chan and Woojin had been looking forward to for most of their time.  
They were standing in front of their apartment door, the keys in Chan's hand.  
"God Chan, open the door, I want to see it" Woojin said all hyped up next to his boyfriend, shaking his arm like a maniac.  
Chan couldn't help but laugh. "Nah, we just waited four years to buy our own apartment to now wait outside forever" he joked.  
Woojin rolled his eyes and wanted to take the keys away from the younger but Chan was faster.  
"Okay okay, I'll open it" he the obeyed, putting the keys into the lock and turning it several times before they could hear a click.  
He opened the door and Woojin almost bashed inside like a little kid on it's way to the ice cream truck.  
Chan entered the apartment rather normal, closing the door behind him and following his boyfriend into the few rooms they had.  
The apartment wasn't the biggest, but large enough for them and it wasn't too expensive either.

The two of them had been dating since high school and after they enrolled to university they first had the idea of moving in together, but if you wanted to rent a proper apartment you needed to be able to pay, so they decided to first finish their studies and then get a decent job before getting an apartment.

Chan wasn't particularly paying attention so he was slightly surprised when Woojin suddenly hugged him out if nowhere. "It's so perfect" he said with a giggle.  
"There isn't even any furniture yet. So you don't need a bed?", Chan questioned, stoking hair out if the older's face.  
"You know what I mean" the other groaned in reply, yet leaning into the touch.  
"Come on, let's go to Ikea and buy some stuff. I'm not planning on sleeping on the ground today" Chan laughed, lowering his hand so he could take Woojin's and interwind their fingers.  
"Me neither, but I wouldn't anyway" Woojin said with a grin. Both of them knew what he meant and Chan shook his head before dragging him out.  
On the way to the Ikea store Chan tried his best to concentrate on the road and on the traffic while Woojin was talking nonstop about how he wanted what kind of furniture. Chan thought it was cute and smiled the whole way. Whenever he could he would put his right hand onto Woojin's thigh and brushed over it with his thumb.

The two of them decided to first buy the stuff that was really needed and buy all the small stuff afterwards.  
Therefore they first decided on a bed, a wardrobe and a couch. Luckily they had quite the same taste when it came to furniture and the color so they didn't have to argue about any of it and it went rather fast.  
Only when they came to the decoration section Woojin was completely in his element. Chan didn't even try to keep up and just stood by the caddy while Woojin came back every two minutes with something else.  
"But you do know that we only have one car and one apartment, right?", he asked the next time he came by with some kind of fake plant.  
"You can never have enough decorations and if there's something left we can give it to our parents or our friends" he replied shrugging, putting the plant into the caddy.  
Chan sighed and looked to all the stuff in it. It's not like they weren't good looking or anything or that they didn't match, but Chan was more of a simple guy while Woojin likes to decorate stuff to make a place look more lively.

"Woojinnie, I think that's enough for today. We can come back again when we get our other stuff" Chan then called him out, grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him close. "And I'm hungry, so let's grab something to eat on our way home, okay?", he then added. He knew Woojin would be hungry too, they both didn't eat that much until now and on the way home there was a KFC and Chan knew he could coax him into leaving with that.  
" Okay... But I'm allowed to decorate our bedroom" Woojin resisted.  
"You would anyway, even if I wouldn't want it" Chan laughed, pulling his boyfriend to the cashier.  
They paid and somehow managed to get everything in the car, luckily Chan's care was quite big, and they drove to the KFC nearby.  
Being the good boyfriend he is, Chan also treated Woojin the food and they sat down in the restaurant, talking about everything they had to do. They also talked about the fact that some of their friends wanted to come over as soon as they completly moved in.

The final way back was more quiet, halfway through Woojin fell asleep on the passenger seat so Chan turned down the radio to not disturb him.  
When they arrived home he decided to wake his boyfriend by softly kissing him in the lips.  
Woojin first opened his eyes slightly in shock but after he realized that it was Chan he let his eyes flutter shut again as he leaned into him.  
Chan broke the kiss with a smile. "Come on, let's quickly build at least our bed and then you can sleep all you want" Chan told him.  
Woojin gave back the smile and the two of them got out of the car, after carrying everything to their apartment they sat down in their to-be bedroom and unpacked the parts of their bed.  
First they tried to somehow study the instructions but after not knowing what to do after a few minutes they looked up a YouTube video on how to build it together.  
Like that they were finished rather fast and Chan put on the mattress before jumping on in with an exhausted groan.  
Woojin sat down next to him, laughing. "I thought I was the tired one" he said, stocking through Chan's bleached hair.  
"Well, I just built up a whole bed" Chan argued.  
"Yeah yeah" Woojin laughed before laying down next to him, facing him with a smile.  
"I'm already excited to see this every day" Chan smiled, laying his hands on Woojin's waist and pulled him closer.  
"Me too" Woojin giggled, his hand finding his way into the other's hair again.  
He closed the last bit of space they had between them and connected their lips only to be soon laying underneath the australian boy giggling while the latter peppered him with kisses over his whole body.

This was perfect start into a new chapter of their lives being together.


End file.
